


so i don't fall through

by hypersexualdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ohboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersexualdun/pseuds/hypersexualdun
Summary: Jen/Blur is Good





	so i don't fall through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThriceEdged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriceEdged/gifts).



Blurry groans softly.

He’s on his knees, Jenna’s fingers working softly inside of him. They brush up against his prostate, and he buries his face into the sheets.

Jenna rubs his thigh with a soft hand, slipping a fourth finger into Blurry. He groans again, trying to rock back. She holds him still, and he whines loudly. 

“Please.” He moans, dark rough voice sounding vulnerable. 

“Shh, just take it.” Jenna works her fingers against his prostate, and Blurry begins to shake apart. 

“Please Jenna, please, I need it I need I'm so hard it hurts-” 

“No more noise.” Jenna commands, and Blurry shuts up quick. 

It's so hard for him to obey, though, as Jenna abuses his prostate and starts to work her hand around his cock. 

Jenna thumbs at his slit and Blurry moans loudly, unable to hold back. 

Immediately Jenna pulls her hands away and Blurry nearly cries as the loss of simulation. He's aching, aching. 

“Jenna…” he whines softly, wiggling his hips at her. “Come on, come on, come on…”

Jenna spanks him once, hard, and Blurry rocks forwards with a whine. 

“Quiet.” Jenna's fingers ghost over his sensitive cock, and Blurry bites his lip to keep himself silent. 

“I bet you wanna cum.” Jenna murmurs, rubbing lightly at the head. “Pretty slut.”

Blurry can feel his cock twitch at her words. 

“Pretty and hard for me.” Jenna places a kiss on Blurry's ass, beginning to stroke him slowly and loosely. “Come on, beg for me, beg to cum.”

“Ma'am, ma’am, Jenna, please, please, I need to cum, I've been good so far only messed up once, that's good that's good, good enough to cum your boy needs it please!” Blurry babbles and begs, tears brimming in his eyes. He's so hard, he needs it so bad. 

Jenna's grip tightens on his cock. “Cum. Now.”

Blurry wails and cums, entire body shaking and spasming. Jenna works him through it even as he collapses onto the bed, body shuddering with aftershocks. 

Jenna turns him onto his back as he stills, body pliant for her. “Do you wanna go again?”

He doesn't get to answer, though, because he fingers are already slipping back inside him.


End file.
